


So We Sound Our Victory Cheer

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Gen, space pirates have a lot of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where do we go from here?</p>
            </blockquote>





	So We Sound Our Victory Cheer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [estelraca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/estelraca/gifts).



It was only a few hours after the final battle that the Gokaigers began to crash. Adrenaline can only keep you running for so long, and the sudden crash after several extended battles was exhausting.

After the emperor was defeated, they had managed to make their way back to the Galleon before they had collapsed in a heap on the luckily undamaged couch, cuddling together, just needing the feel of each other being there, the sense that they had all survived this. It wasn’t the first time that they had ended up together like this, and soon, holding each other, they all fell asleep.

Marvelous wasn’t sure how many hours had passed before he slowly began to wake up. He only did because he could smell cooking, although it didn’t smell exactly like something Doc would make. He opened his eyes, to see that he was the last one still sleeping. Doc and Gai appeared to be hard at work fixing the Galleon’s computer systems, while Ahim had straightened up the table and was setting out tea. He could hear muffled cursing from Joe and Luka as they were working on structural repairs.

“Looks like you have it all in hand,” he observed.

“Come and eat, Marvelous,” Ahim said. “The rest of us just finished.”

“We didn’t want to disturb you,” Doc said, as he pulled himself out from under the control panel. “It looked like you needed the sleep.”

“Since you’re up now, you can help with these,” Luka said as she walked up to Marvelous and handed him a hammer. “No more slacking.”

Marvelous smirked at her, and went to work.

*

By the time that the ship had reached a level of repair that had satisfied Marvelous (although it looked like Doc was still complaining about how he could probably boost power a bit more, and he was sure that Luka was only seconds away from elbowing him in the stomach) enough time had passed that his good mood was rapidly starting to evaporate. Yes, they had managed to repair the Galleon, but that wasn’t the only thing that needed to be repaired.

Hoping that the rest of his crew wouldn’t notice, he went up to the crows nest and looked out over the city. He shivered slightly, both from the cold and from the amount of damage that he could see. They had been battling all over the city for a year now, but staring out at the destruction from the last wave of assaults was overwhelming. True, they had destroyed the Zangyack, saved the Earth, and ensured no more planets would fall to Zangyack rule, but there had been so much damage done.

A familiar noise sounded behind him, and Marvelous turned to see Joe, who was holding out his coat. Marvelous took it without saying anything, idly noting that the rest of the crew had joined them.

He put his coat on, and then turned back to stare at the city again.

“Looks like the rebuilding started,” Gai said, as he moved closer to the rail. 

“Earthlings are remarkably resilient,” Joe said quietly, as he placed a hand on Marvelous’s shoulder. “They’re in so much better shape than they would have been without us.”

“Far better shape than many of our homes,” Ahim said quietly.

“Are you going to try to rebuild your home?” Marvelous asked her suddenly, and he saw Luka move closer to Ahim.

Ahim shook her head. “I do not think so,” she said slowly. “While I have done what I accomplished by joining the crew and giving the survivors of my planet hope, I don’t think that there’s enough to rebuild. And I have succeeded in getting revenge on behalf of my people.” She smiled. “Besides, I have found a new home, and a family, here with you.”

*

“I need to go see my family,” Gai announced out of nowhere.

“You have a family?” Luka asked.

Gai nodded. “I haven’t really seen them since I joined with all of you, but I should go and check on them. You can all come if you want!”

“I’d like to meet them,” Ahim said eagerly.

This of course meant that Luka was going along, and Doc somehow was dragged into it. Joe might be rolling his eyes, but he was going to go. And Marvelous, well, he was never going to turn down free food. And besides, Gai was his family now, so he should go and keep an eye on the newest member of his crew.

*

The first other sentai member they met after the battle was Kaoru, who arrived both to challenge Joe to a friendly rematch, and to ask about the Shinkenger keys.

Marvelous hesitated. They had promised to return the Shinkenger keys when they were done with them, but collecting the keys and searching for the greatest treasure in the universe had been a part of him for so long that he wasn’t quite ready to give them up.

He did watch as the fight continued. Joe and Kaoru were evenly matched, and it was the sort of fight that you only got to see once or twice in a lifetime.

By the time they had declared it a draw, Marvelous had made his decision. “We’ll give you your keys back before we leave,” he promised.

This adventure was drawing to a close. He would just have to find a new one.

*

“So what are we going to do next,” Joe asked. 

Marvelous paused for a second. “Curry rice,” he said firmly. “We’re going back to Snack Safari so I can get my curry.”

Joe rolled his eyes, but Ahim’s eyes lit up and she grabbed one of Marvelous’s arms while Joe took the other. He could hear Luka and Doc squabbling about going out for a fancy meal in the background, while Gai was hyperventilating about some other team and their love for curry.

He had his team, his family, he he had his ship, and soon he would have some curry. Then it would be time to try and find the second greatest treasure in the universe.

Life was good.


End file.
